PzEq 39
Poprzednia część Wszyscy znaleźli się w wielkiej, przestronnej sali wyglądającej tym razem na gotycką katedrę. - Brawo, brawo - rzekł także znajdujący się w sali Discord. - Udało wam się ukończyć pierwszy etap gry. Od teraz obowiązują inne zasady. Skrzydła i magia jest zabroniona, w przeciwieństwie do ziemskiej technologii. - Draconequus pstryknął orlimi szponami. Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow i Fluttershy zostały ziemskimi kucykami. Rico poczuł, jak coś mu wypycha żołądek, a Louis i Łysy odczuli znajome ciężary przy pasach. Discord chciał kontynuować swój wywód, ale przeszkodził mu w tym huk wystrzału i pocisk kalibru 7,62 mm przechodzący przez jego głowę. - Łysy!!! Co ty zrobiłeś? – ryknął Skipper. - Powstrzymałem go przed sianiem chaosu – wyjaśnił z olimpijskim spokojem Łysy. - Nie da się ukryć, misja ukończona. Close enough – wtrącił Louis. - Wiesz Łysy, to jednak trochę bolało – odparł Discord, któremu postrzał w głowę nie zrobił żadnych długotrwałych szkód. Dresiarz wycelował pistolet znowu w draconequusa, ale zawachał się widząc, że przeciwnik był odziany w kamizelkę kuloodporną i hełm, a w orlim szponie dzierżył tarczę taktyczną. – Przecież już ci mówiłem, że to nie przyniesie żadnych skutków. - Mimo wszystko warto było spróbować – skomentował dresiarz. – Coś jeszcze mamy wiedzieć? - Zasada pierwsza, że wszyscy muszą grać do końca, nadal obowiązuje, ale oferta waszego powrotu jest wciąż aktualna. - Jaka oferta? – wtrącił Szeregowy. – I czemu znowu nic nie wiem? - Mówił, że może nas odesłać z powrotem, ale nie będziemy bratać się z wrogiem – wyjaśnił Skipper. - A tobie tego nie proponował, bo ciebie stąd nie wyciągnie nawet szwadronem myśliwców naddźwiękowych – dorzucił Louis. Szeregowy miał zaprotestować, ale jak przypomniał sobie, że są w krainie jednorożców, to zrezygnował, gdyż Szkot autentycznie miał rację. - Skipper, zawsze możecie zmienić zdanie – stwierdził Discord, po czym zniknął, by dalej siać chaos. Pingwiny i kucyki przystąpiły do przeszukiwania olbrzymiej sali, co nawet po podziale na jednoosobowe grupy zajęło sporo czasu. - Nic tu nie ma – rzekła zrezygnowana Twilight. – Znowu coś nam namieszał. - Mógł je ukryć na wyższych piętrach, ale bez skrzydeł tam nie zajrzę – odparła Rainbow. – Albo pod podłogą, tak mój. Ale nie ma czasu zerwać całej, by to sprawdzić. - Może nie będzie trzeba – powiedział po namyśle Kowalski, po czym uderzył Rico w brzuch. Szaleniec zwymiotował jakiś długi, metalowy kij zakończony płaskim kołem. - Co to? - Wykrywacz metalu. Powinien umożliwić znalezienie Klejnotów, a w zasadzie ich obudowy, pod podłogą. – Po tych słowach zbliżył końcówkę do szyi stojącej najbliżej Applejack, na której spoczywał naszyjnik z jabłkiem. Urządzenie zaczęło wydawać z siebie dość głośne odgłosy. – Czyli działa. To wy przeszukajcie podłogę, a my zobaczymy, co na górze. - Kowalski, jesteś pingwinem, nie umiesz latać… - wtrąciła Twilight. – I jak niby mamy to złapać? - Złapać? Dajcie mi chwilę, skonstruuję jakiś uchwyt na kopyta. – Kowalski wyciągnął notatnik i ołówek oraz zaczął szkicować podstawy takiego urządzenia. – Albo po prostu złapiecie je w zęby – dodał widząc spojrzenie Skippera. - To jeden problem z głowy, a co z wami? - Rico… - powiedział szef, a psychopata zwymiotował butelkę z napojem gazowanym i parę rękawic kibica, a potem dodatkowe pięć takich kompletów, które od raz wszystkie pingwiny założyły. - Mamy Jet-Packi – wyjaśnił Kowalski, gdy ciśnienie we wstrząsanych butelkach osiągnęło wartość krytyczną i oddział, niesiony siłą rozprężanego powietrza wznosił się w górę. Następna część Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Pingwiny z Equestrii